character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Shang Chi
Summary Shang-Chi (Chinese: 上氣; pinyin: shàng qì; literally: "rising of the spirit") is a fictional character, often called the "Master of Kung Fu", appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He was created by writer Steve Englehart and artist Jim Starlin. Shang-Chi possesses extraordinary mastery of numerous unarmed and weaponry-based wushu-styles, including the gun, nunchaku and jian. He later, upon joining the Avengers, ultimately gains the power to create countless duplicates of himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Shang Chi Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Probably in his 30s Classification: Human Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Chi Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Extinguished all the candles in a room), Pressure Points, Extrasensory Perception (Using Chi), Self-Duplication and Limited Resistance to Corruption and Mind Manipulation (Resisted Mister Negative's control after his corrupting touch) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Smashed through a concrete wall with just an elbow. Also kicked a hole through a wall big enough to walk through whilst barefoot) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Hawkeye, Daredevil, and Iron Fist. Dodged bullets inches from his face after they were fired. Also described by Spider-Man as the fastest human that he has ever seen.) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: 'High 'Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Feats: Strength * Is a casual spine-buster * Kicked down a prison door * Karate chopped Spider-Man's webbing * Brought down a radio tower with a kick * Destroyed a robot with his bare hands * Cut through a team busting robot's leg * Pulled a brick out of a wall while tied up with Spider-Man's webbing * Held Wolverine with just one arm and threw him * Caught a blade from Razor Fist and snapped it (Razor Fist's blade was capable of cutting graphite) Speed * Jumped from flight of stairs behind Razor-Fist and knocked him out before he could attack * Caught a dagger that moved faster than that eye could track * Defeated a martial artist that was using a speed enhancing drug * Managed to disappear from the sight of a group of professional hitmen that were shooting him Durability * Blocked a full power strike from a 50 tonner * Kept fighting after being punched though several roofs Skills * Defeated a whole army of assassins * Overpowered a group of aliens said to be "stronger and faster than any life-form on Earth" * Exceptional knowledge of pressure points * [http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/8/80103/3494943-3483778-avengers%2Bv5%2B011-021.jpg * Landed several hits on Gorgon Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Bruce Lee Clones Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Avengers Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Air Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 9